


YES

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: hmMM





	YES

**Author's Note:**

> hmMM

"Nice panty, Ms. Kim." Yoohyeon remarked with a playful grin on her face, Minji was one of her employees and now sitting in front of her being her prey. Well, she kept an eye on her for a long time now, actually.

All because she saw something she's not supposed to see.

Yoohyeon saw something from the cctv. It was Minji— satisfying herself from the stock room a few months ago. Not once, not twice. And now, it was Minji's time to have a one on one discussion about datas and analysis of the company's current status with Yoohyeon and— her visible underwear made Yoohyeon reached her limit. 

She's craving for Minji— madly, wildly. 

"What—" Minji gasped with her remark, it was inappropriate to interrupt her reporting to talk about her... panty. 

"I can see it from the table, do you mind opening your legs a little more?" Yoohyeon chuckled, resting her elbows on the table as she leaned closer. 

The table was made out of glass, her fidgeting legs and red underwear were visible for her boss' eyesight. She gasped and immediately pressed her thighs together, biting her lower lip to fight back groans of embarrassment. 

"No, baby. I'm loving the view. Open it— wider." Yoohyeon tug her lower lip in between her teeth and eye her from head to toe. 

"But Yoohyeon.." She hesitated, biting her lower lip as she find the situation, as unbelievable as it sounds, hot. She was after all having a huge crush with her boss and Yoohyeon looking at her with those eyes, lustful and dark, she can't help but feel herself slowly dripping down there. 

"That's right, call me by my name— then moan it later. Open it, now. I know you're needy, baby." Yoohyeon tapped her fingers on the table while Minji slowly opened her thighs, lifting her skirt to expose her clothed area. 

She can't believe herself. She's actually doing this.

"I want you to pleasure yourself, then pleasure me." Yoohyeon said— no demanded, eyes piercing through Minji's soul. She nodded her head to Yoohyeon's command and she slowly removed her underwear and rests her feet on the table— legs open wide to reveal her naked state. 

"Shit—" Yoohyeon groaned and lick her lips, stripping while she focused her eyes on Minji's movement. Her eyes darkening at the sight of it. 

Minji's hand slowly caresses her thighs down to her core. Her fingers rub her wet folds up and down— repeatedly while teasing and pressing through her burning hole, going circles to her peak. It made her gasped loudly, tilting her head to the side. She lightly pat her area before plunging her middle finger inside, gliding in and out— curling at the end while she move her hips along to the movement of her hand. 

"Ohh fuck, Y-Yoohyeon!" She moaned, moving her hand fast before gasping out loud as Yoohyeon moved her chair back a bit. Yoohyeon's naked in front of her, kneeling in between her thighs. 

"Moan, Minji." She stated, kissing her inner thighs while her thumb goes circles on her core— her knuckles rubbing her dripping folds. She teasingly licked her clit, going southwards to her hole then up again. She repeatedly lick her folds and suck it again before Minji gripped on her hair— panting for air and lightly trembling, drawing near to release. 

"Uhh shit! I'm—" Yoohyeon removed her mouth on her area, licking her fingers— she plunged two fingers inside where her mouth has been. She started finger fucking her fast, slamming it to her brim as she planted soft kisses from her stomach then up to her now exposed mounds. 

"No one's stopping you, baby. Cum." Yoohyeon whispered upon her crown, licking it and sucking it while her hand moved deeply and fast into her. 

"Uhh.." Minji gasped loudly, warm liquid gushed out from her. Yoohyeon's fingers wiped her juices and placed it into Minji's mouth. 

"Good girl, now taste yourself." She commanded and she obeyed, sucking her fingers— tasting herself while her hands caresses Yoohyeon's hips, up to her exposed mounds. She gave it a light squeeze before going down to her bum, she hit it with her palm then gripped it– making Yoohyeon groan frustratingly, needing for more. 

Yoohyeon yank her hair down and roughly claimed her lips, straddling her on the chair. Her exposed and dripping flesh goes against Minji's wet one. She moved her hips against her, rubbing her flesh against Minji's in a slow motion. Her peak rubbing unto her— pleasuring the both of them. 

Minji wrapped her arms around Yoohyeon, her other hand caresses her behibd before rubbing her fingers on her folds from behind. Pushing Yoohyeon's body to feel her even more against her now desperately in need area. 

"Minji, baby. Pleasure me.." Yoohyeon groaned as she gripped on her hair, Minji started planting soft kisses on her neck— nipping and leaving purplish marks down to her mounds. 

"Yes, ma'am." She smirked, staring at Yoohyeon's flushed state as she lick her circularly on her nipples— sucking it while her fingers teased her from below. 

"Resign and stay with me..." Yoohyeon half moaned, moving her hips faster to grind on Minji. Her flesh rubbing against her, making her legs tremble in uncontrollable pleasure. "Be my woman, Minji..." 

She gasped and shut her eyes tight when Minji's fingers slammed inside her warm walls— maybe that's a yes.


End file.
